Forum:"Use My Pawn" Section
1/16/2014 Platform: PS3 PSN: dmoss6388 Pawn: Keely Level: 154 Vocation: Sorcerer Inclination: Scather/Pioneer Reason: I am trying to farm me some MA level 3 armor, but I have no RCs to do so. I just beat Damien's second form for the first time so anyone who sends me a friend request and hires my pawn I will hire there pawn and go on some Damien runS in return. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 1/13/2014 platform: xbox 360 gamertag: vG FlutterShy pawn: Nimph Level:142 and growing class: Fighter inclination: Scather/Mitigator reason: working on completly making nimph and myself to total bestiary needing RC to do so. details on pawn: Nimph is currently a work in progress but she is a tank, with mostly all top notch dragonforged equipment with lots of experience fighting all types of bosses and handles herself very well with her rarily going down or in need of help, feed back is very encouraged. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 01/13/2014 Wiki Name: HyosoHojin Platform: PS3 PSN: Hyoso-Hojin Pawn: Leona Level: 200 Class: Sorcerer Traits: Challenger/Utilitarian Reasons: Working on my Bestiary // Need RC for Brittleback. Of course you can send me a "Friend Request" to hire for free. I'm doing my best to farm the best items for my pawn, I'll thank you If you use her. Arigatou gozaimasu! _____________________________________________________________________________________ 1/12/2014 Platform: PS3 PSN: DMOSS6388 Pawn: Keely Level: 101ish Class: Sorcerer Inclination: Scather/Pioneer Reasons: I have a bunch of BBI cursed gear I need purified, and I never get any hires. She doesn't look the best, but she is a scrapper. I have been a sorcerer the entire time she has so she has been trained good, and we have been sorcerers since level 14. Before that we were mages. Feel free to add me on PSN. ____________________________________________________________________________________ 01/09/2014 Platform: PS3 PSN: xxravenxx1002 Pawn: Kat Level: 82 Class: Mage Reasons: Just would like her to get more experience. Feel free to add me on PSN, so that you add her for free... _____________________________________________________________________________________ 1/4/2014 Wiki Name: Bats Platform Xbox 360 GT: BatsEternity Pawn: Penultimo (Parent: Bats) Lvl: 88 (and growing) Strider Inclination: Medicant(default)/Scather/Guardian/Mitigator (update often, also looking for best feedback) My total shinobi package!! Punultimo is all about versitility, searing wind**, implication*, and thousand kiss** for the forefront of battle. Storm volley*, mighty bend*, five fold arrow*; to skewer the enemy with peircing rain fire. Enchant him with the elemental affinity of your foe's bane and he can tear through groups. Dodging at dangers notice he is the least of your worries even for high lvl players, also good at baiting enemies. His armor is BBI most enhances str, aiming for better equipment always. He's totally adorable on top of dependable I've been playing DD-DA since begin, looking for friends to rent and exchange pawns, RC, Equip, AND always feedback for the better!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Wiki Name: haaylien Platform: 360 GT: haylestormz Pawn: Kohta (Parental name Tobias) Level 131 Warrior Inclination: Scather/Challenger Gear: Immortal's Helm, Dragonleather Vest, Immortal's Coat, Immortal's Bracers, Silver Hosen, Immortal's Sabatons, Blasphemer's Cloak. All DFd except for his bracers. Enabled Skills: Exodus Slash, Ecliptic Slash, Arc of Obliteration Enabled Augments: Vigilance, Sinew, Clout, Apotropaism, Proficiency, Intervention. Reason: Just wanting to rent him out. I absolutely love him and want people to use him. He has a lot of resistances and we frequent BBI a lot so he has experience with both of Damons forms. Just looking to max out his bestiary and quest knowledge. I have a lot of spare BBI (still cursed so I can gift it) and Everfall equipment I'd be happy to send your way in return. :) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Platform: Xbox 360 Gamer tag: HopeRidesWest Pawn: Talia Class: Fighter Level: 191 and growing Inclination: Scather/Guardian Description: Talia is a tank, pure and simple. She's built to take punishment and dish it right back. She's equipped with health regenerating armor, as well as Cursed Light and Dragon's Roost. She's completely resistant to Sleep and Possession, and most of her other resistances are high. In addition , Talia isn't stupid. She tends to avoid cheap deaths. Reason: I need rift crystals, pure and simple. I'm farming for Hellfire and Oblivion armor, so every little bit helps. And if she gains knowledge while working with you, even better. Hire my pawn and send me a friend request, and I'll make sure to hire yours in turn, regardless of level. (hired your pawn, she did really well. have you considered swapping out Guardian for a more offensive oriented inclinination? Unless there's a reason you prefer to have her close at hand. I find Guardian useful for teaching pawns but otherwise they simply draw aggro to you while not engaging enemies-Fishy42) ______________________________________________________________________________________ (01/14/2014) GT: Fishy42 Platform: Xbox 360 Pawn: Lightning/Claire Level: 200 Vocation: Fighter Inclinations: Mitigator/Scather Info: Lightning is built to draw aggro and cut down groups of enemies with ease. With over 6K HP and almost 3K stamina Lightning can withstand serious punishment and maintain a relentless assault against foes. Light's resistances are well suited to hunting stronger enemies around Bitterblack Isle, as she is immune to 7 debilitations including Sleep (for Death), Blindness (for Garm) and Possession (for Dragons). Extensive knowledge, survivability and high damage potential make Lightning a reliable companion for any occassion. Gear: Devilsbane, Dread Aspis & Hellfire set with optimal enhancements (health regen, stamina on kill & increased carrying capacity). Skills: Dragon's Maw, Burst Strike, Hindsight Strike, Shield Drum, Sheltered Fusillade. Reasons: (Updated) My previous goal (completing Light's Bestiary) has been completed. Now I'm simply offering Lightning to help low and max level players alike in their travels. Of course you can send me a FR to hire for free. Cheers :) __________________________________________________________________________________ GT: Hecatone Platform: Xbox 360 Pawn: Giagat/Ultra Level: 85+ Class: Fighter or Warrior, tanky/aggressive Traits: Scather/Challenger Need rift crystals for Brittleback. = ) (Hired your pawn, his gladiator look is really cool. enjoy the rc-Fishy42) ____________________________________________________________________________________ PSN; avortolani4 Platform: PS3 Pawn: Nintenda Level:55 atm Class:Fighter/Warrior Traits:Scather / Medicant note: will change meicant at some point I Promise anyone who rents will get a rent back if you add me to your freinds list. Gamertag: Assassin1802 Platform: XBOX 360 Pawn: Little John Level: 25+ Class: Warrior/Fighter Traits: Challenger/ Scather So far I'm loving DD but nobody has hired my pawn yet and I'm 20+hrs into the game. Almost all of his equipment is enhanced and he has excellent augments to be used as a tank. (I hired your pawn. It's better that your pawn stands out in a good way than he wears upgraded early game armor. Look at the other pawns in the rift and think of how your will look way better. - Hecatone) PSN: RCHarvey Platform: PS3 Pawn: Glorfindel Level: 75 Class: Fighter/ Warrior Traits: Pioneer/ Scather Wiki Name: ForgeOfDragons PSN: IoNic_xPHenOm Platform: Playstation 3 Level 64 (Around there) Class: Fighter -> Warrior Pure Strength I need rift crystals because im just getting to do Dark Arisen now and i keep running out, its very hard considering i cant fight Daimen yet. It would mean a lot to help me with my rift crystal problem, please and thank you! Wiki Name: Alnstvn PSN: alnstvn_ Platform: PlayStation 3 level 124 (Not Exactly) Class: From Strider -> Mage -> Sorcerer (Final Build) In need of Rift Crystals, Use my pawn for couple runs and i will use yours in Return. Just leave me a message stating that you used my pawn and will check if you did i will use your pawn no matter what class. Cheers! :) Wiki Name: Dinosquash2 Gamertag: FolkCargo39282 Platform: XBox360 Level:83 Class: Sorc, Archer It would be greatly appreciated if someone would hire my pawn. Friend Request me if Needed. I can switch between sorcerer or archer, maxed out vocations in both, been in Bitterback Ilse for a time. Knowledgeable, fast and decisive. For a standard, able to kill Drake single handledly once heart is exposed. Equipped with Dragons Vein, etc. ___________________________________________________________________________________11/11/13 Wiki Name: Dinosquash2 Gamertag:XVanill4Thunder Platform: XBox360 Level :30 Name: Donna Class: Sorc An up and coming socerer in training, very capable, with very good armour despite the lvl (a little of trading between accounts), soon to be extremely useful. Again, freind me if u want(although she's pretty low lvl so there wouldnt be any need i suppose). also, if u have a pawn for me to hire, message my account(either one). ___________________________________________________________________________________11/11/13 (11/08/13) Wiki Name: Ashened Platform: xBox 360 Gamertag: WorthierStorm Pawn: Cinder Level: 200 Class: Sorc All gear is maxed (gold) including lvl 3 cursed staff. She has 100% res to 9 debilitations, the few that she isn't immune to she can either cure or the effects do not affect her. She has 90% res to knockdown and being staggered. She has a total of 3409 Magick Power. with a oustanding 536 stagger/knockdown boost. She has Grand Bolite, Grand Fulmination and Grand Gicel. She has over 1400 magic defense and almost 90% res to fire. I could go on and on about this pawn but I wont. You want to see her, add me and she's all yours. Now Please understand Cinder is not a support pawn, she is a damage pawn, She knows her stuff, avoids deaths scythe everytime unless R.N.G. wants to be unkind. ninja dodges like a pro and does not stand there and watch unless she knows the fight is too easy (aka farming weak foes). Reason: I am seeking three star knowledge of all foes in the world, This is done by using her with a different combation of classes, specs and tactics. Everyone plays differently and having her at you side not only helps you, but it helps her and it helps me. Alas I Love my pawns looks and how well she performs, I want to share her with the world and fix any minor issues people don't like about her. I want her to be the 'Perfect' pawn and I need your help to do it. -Believe it or not, I have compared Cinder to the top ranked sorc in the world (using both her and cinder is just boring, everythings dead before you can aim your bow), my pawns stats actually out perform and rank most of the top 10 sorcs. So please feel free to message me any issues or things you think I should change to make her better. (Hired your pawn for her firepower and knowledge, she used Bolide better than most Sorc pawns. We had lots of fun with Dire Wyrms and the Ur Dragon. I'll definately hire Cinder again so she can teach my pawn some stuff. -Fishy42) _________________________________________________________________________________ 11/3/13 PS3 PSN: randr16 Pawn: Khal Drogo lvl 56 atm class: Mage Reason: Just trying to get my pawn out there to earn some more RC. Thanks to anyone who wants to use him. He is very helpfull since his Inclinations are utilitarian/medicant. Which means he is quick to buff and heals when necessary. Please feel free to send me feedback if you feel like I need to change something on him. Thanks! Feel free to friend request me :) ____________________________________ 12-october-2013 PS3 PSN: JJ_NORRIS87 Pawn: Setoh lvl 26 (by the moment) Class: warrior Reason: ive download this game from plus and im new. i need some experience for my pawn. is useful and grab the enemies a lot of times xD. well, he know how to fight with harpis, trolls and ciclops, and i need someone who use it for more experince, equipment, etc. thanks ____________________________________ 08/26/13 *Edited 9/1/13* Wiki Name: haaylien GT: haylestormz Pawn: Kohta (Parental name Tobias) Level 86 Warrior Inclination: Scather/Utilitarian Gear: Immortal's Helm, Dragonleather Vest, Immortal's Coat, The Lion's Spine, Silver Hosen, Immortal's Sabatons, Shoulder Cape. Enabled Skills: Exodus Slash, Ecliptic Slash, Arc of Obliteration Enabled Augments: Vigilance, Sinew, Clout, Apotropaism, Proficiency, Intervention. Reason: Just looking to get him some experience. I fight a certain way, and would like for him to get more experience a different way. Would also like to max out his knowledge. I'm working on getting his gear DF'd. I'm open to friend requests and trading items, I have a lot of spares from farming Everfall. Working on BBI with him now. I'd appreciate any help :) Feel free to friend request me. _____________________________________ 08/02/13 No Wiki Name PS3 PSN: ToshiroIreto Pawn: Griffith Level 10 Class: Fighter Reason: I am looking for other pawns to help me aquire the Hawk Armor Set for my Pawn, once i do, feel free to use him as the Armor Set is quite Over-Powered until Level 50. 6/28/13 Wiki name Deablo Xbox 360 gamertag: CoastalStew6 Pawn : Mage: Lvl 49 Class : Mage: Vocation lvl 9 Regular player, need rift crystals and experience of bitterblack isle 6/10/13 Wiki name Draibo PS3 PSN: draibo Pawn : Amber Pawn level : 94 Class : Ranger Reason : In need of RC. use my pawn for runs and i will use yours in return. Just leave me a msg stating you used my pawn and i will check. If you did i will use your pawn no matter what class. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Platform: PS3 PSN ID: chrisxx91xx Pawn: Mad Milton level ~65, mage Reason: he never was hired and id be happy if i could get some rift crystals for bitterblack isle :P thank you :) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Platfrom: PS3 PSN ID: panggatong Pawn: Boa, level 200, ranger Reason: I need RCs to finish my gears.. I think my pawn will also be helpful. Thank you :) __________________________________________________________________________________ Wiki Name: Lleras Platfrom: PS3 Dragon's Dogma Online ID: Dynari_Draconis Pawn: Acid Burn (modeled after Angelina Jolie in "Hackers", or at least an attempt. lol) Level: 200 (friend requests always accepted) Class: Mage (white mage, 100% debilitation resistance on pretty much everything) Inclination: Primary - Utilitarian, Secondary - Medicant, Tertiary - Mitigator Gear: all fully maxed gold rarified...Dominion Claw, Dragonwing Circlet, Silver Chestplate, Carrion Mantle, Carrion Claws, Delta Guard, Carrion Greaves, Hellfire Cloak, Mages Band (High Anodyne, High Frigor), Staff Enchanters Ring (Holy Boon) Enabled Skills: Grand Frigor, Thunder Affinity, Holy Pact, Ice Affinity, Grand Anodyne, High Halidom Enabled Augments: Perpetuation, Beatitude, Articulacy, Gravitas, Attunement, Acuity Reason: Just looking to help players out, and also get 3 star knowledge on a few foes. She's been through BBI with me somewhere between 30-50 times. Beat Death (2 star knowledge) and both forms of Daimon (3 star knowledge) many times. If you need any other reason, all I can say is...she's pretty hot! lol As stated, friend requests to use her are gladly accepted (no need for any messages). However, I am not looking to trade items at this time or give away a bunch of freebies. Please NO sending me multiple messages begging for gear or items. Thanks. __________________________________________________________________________________ 23/5/13 Wiki Name: None Platfrom: PS3 PSN ID: shadethefallen Pawn: Nerine, 178, Sorcerer, Challenger/Utilitarian Reason: I'd just like to help out some players, of course, seeing her rating go up would be pretty nice too. Also, I'm in minor need of RCs, so that I can finish off her gear. Feedback (positive or negative) is appreciated as well. ________________________________________________________________________________ 22/5/13 Wiki Name: None Platfrom: Xbox 360 Gamer Tag: TheJuJuBe Pawn: Daenerys, Female, Sorcerer, lvl 35. Reason: File got corrupted and I lost original pawn and rc. I'm starting over and any help would be appreciated! __________________________________________________________________________________ (20/5/13) Wiki name: None Platform: PS3 PSN ID: Death-bringer_18 Pawn: Gwen, 200, Ranger Reason: Having trouble getting her beastiary all 3 stars so looking for any knowledge at all you can give her but other than that she's here if you want a good longbow for your journeys. ___________________________________________________________________________________ (5/15/13) Wiki Name: bmadger Platform: PS3 PSN id: bmadger Pawn: Rhaegar, level 200 Warrior (scather/mitigator), full 3 star knowledge on everything (except Death) Reason: Just like to help other players out. No need for anything, but I will definitely hire pawns listed here. _________________________________________________________________________ (5/14/13) Wiki Name: RoG Goat Platform: 360 XBL: RoG Goat Pawn Name: Azazel Reason: He is a baws! (Warrior) ----------------- Wiki Name: None Console: PS3 PSN: Aspera23 Pawn Name: Hit Pawn Parental: Hyde Reason: In dire need of Rift Crystals, I've already rented out a few people from below Wiki Name: None Console: PS3 PSN: Alvero chico Pawn Name: Rema Melati Pawn Parental: Rema Melati Reason: Need Rift Crystals and willing to help out. Date: 06/05/13 Wiki Name: None *Console: Xbox *Gamertag/PSN ID: At the Burnside *Pawn Name: Qhorin Pawn Parental Name: Winter Reason: Desperate for rift crystals. Will happily add as a friend so you can use him for free. Level 111 fighter with decent gear ---- Request Section Date: 07/30/2013 Wiki Name: none Console: PS3 PSN: Korbel_Massacre Pawn Name: King Korbel Pawn Parental: Havie Reason: Never getting Hired, Rest at INN with pawn in my top Strider gear. Level 130+ Dudes a BOSS. Happy to exchange renting with other active players Date: 05/05/2013 Wiki Name: None Console: PS3 PSN: fenrirmitsuki Pawn Name: Iskandar Pawn Parental: Alex Reason: Rift Crystals and to help other players, especially on Bitterblack Isle. ---- Date: 05/05/2013 Wiki Name: None Console: PS3 PSN: Azazel-891 Pawn Name: Sakura Pawn Parental: Sakura Reason: Need Rift Crystals and willing to help out anybody. Pawn is Low Level (~50-60) Min/Max ish Sorcerer Date: 05/02/2013 Wiki Name: None Console: Xbox Gamertag: xl Shnitzel lx Pawn Name: Maya Pawn Parental: Don't Remember Reason: Rift Crystals/Foe Knowledge/Helping out Date: 04/29/2013 Wiki Name: None Console: PS3 PSN ID: sohct Pawn Name: Leona Pawn Parental: Don't Remember. Reason: Helping out. Currently level 90, Ranger build with Great Gamble. Able to to break horns, wings & stagger Drakes. Would like portcrystals or other any spare end game equipment if have :) ---- Date: 04/27/2013 Wiki Name: None Console: PS3 Gamertag: Holydom Pawn Name: Soren Pawn Parental: Don't Remember. Reason: First time playing through the original Dragon's Dogma in online mode and it feels like no one plays the game, haha. Soren is a full support mage. I'd love for him to be able to help out other players! It'd be fun to see him hired. If you'd like to friend request so you can use him for free just send me one! :D Date:04/27/13 Wiki Name: ThanatosXXI Console: Xbox Gamertag: ThanatosXXI Pawn Name: Nikki Pawn Parental: Don't Remember Reason: Help Others/Rift Crystals Date: 04/25/13 Wiki Name: None Console: Xbox Gamertag: Castiel_Demon Pawn Name: Angel Pawn Parental Name: Angel Reason: Rift Crystals Date: 06/08/2012 Wiki Name: Wexfo Console: PS3 PSN ID: wexfo Pawn Name: Asrylla Reason: Need rift crystals :) ---- Date: 08/22/2012 Wiki Name: None (yet) Console: PS3 PSN ID: GodkingLEONIDAS Pawn Name: Mythranelle Reason: Need decent gear so I don't get my arse kicked so much Date: 08/24/2012 Wiki Name: WebbPiece Console: PS3 PSN ID: WebbPiece Pawn Name: Gen Reason: Feel like helping. My pawn is lvl ∞sorcerer, send me a friend request and you can use her for free. :) ---- Date: 09/28/2012 Wiki Name: =AftahshaK= Console PS3 PSN ID: Aftahshak Pawn Name: Akraine Reason: Nothin' much, just try her and comment if you see something need improving.. Lvl 130 Sorcerer with decent def and magic damage XD...and sexy too...rofl Date: 08/22/2012 Wiki Name: None (yet) Console: XBOX PSN ID: cleaverbubbles Pawn Name: Taylor Reason: advice and maybe some gear if you think she needs it Date: 23/03/2013 Wiki Name: Zerio87 Console: PS3 PSN ID: ZerioDNC Pawn Name: Zack Pawn Parental Name: Zac Reason: Anything really, try him out, rift crystals, all vocations soon (workin on ranger last one), and to trade something if anyone wants, borrow each others pawns for fun and communication. Yeah just anything really, would be fun to see my pawn get hired a few times, only happened once and all I get is freebies but no fun compared when others hire your pawn :) thats it. ---- Date: 19/4/2013 Wiki Name: Bugkiller2008 *Console: Xbox360 *Gamertag: Bugkiller2008 *Pawn Name: Ember Pawn Parental Name: Rygor Reason: Just want her to help out alot, if added to friends she will be free RC. She is a very high level topped with most of the best gear in game and forged. If your new to the game just add me to friends and snatch her up early to have an extremely high advantage at lvl 1 with a 150+ lvl pawn running at your side with a good amount of fabled gear attached. (lvl updating everday and getting higher from BBI farming) ---- Date: 4/26/13 Wiki Name: Griggrig Console: PS3 PSN: alexgrig Pawn Name: Alissa Reason: I ONLY farm Daimon, so i get a LOT of gear, BUT i need rift crystals to uncurse them. I would really appriciate someone strong to use my pawn, so i can get a lot of rifts....oh, and PLZ respond by msg-ing me on psn, so that i know who's using her so i can use urs and get u points also in return. She has ALMOST all hellfire gear. ---- Date: 5/17/2013 Wiki name: none Console: Playstation PSN: irobot556 Pawn name: Jacob Pawn moniker: same thing Reason: I'd love some Rift Crystals to rent higher level pawns, but would also like to help out the lower level players who can't afford him. If you're lower level and need a pretty decent fighter in his early level 40's, friend me and you can use him for free. :) But RC would be awesome. Anyone who'd like to add me to allow me access to their high level pawns would be awesome! ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Deate: 5/18/2013 Wiki name: none Console: Playstation PSN: TheShadowscale Pawn name: Dusk Pawn moniker: Eagle Reason: Well, I just want feedback on how my pawn looks. If you want a gothic holy warrior fighter pawn, who is female. Then recruit my pawn and go Grigori!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Date:12/02/2013 Wiki name: none Console: Ps3 Psn: bruno_gois Pawn name: Alice Pawn moniker:Alice Status: Sorcerer, Rank 9, before that was a rank 9 mage, so has the best aungments of both classes. Does massive damage with high Maelstrom and High Bolide. Reason: I'm new to this game, so if you hire her, please rate and leave a feedback about her, for futher improvements. ____________________________________________________________________________________Date 12/25/13 Wiki name: none Console;Ps3 PSN: kadunckadoozle Pawn name: Valiant Pawn moniker: Chris Status: level 25 mage/Healer Im just hoping for some recruitment feedback and just to experience what happens when they return.